


The Difference In Our Kind, But The Similarities In Our Love

by SHSLFriends



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (But basically this means he is of lower status but can still be a strong person), (I'm not sure what I'm doing), (doesn't go for anything else but the Were kind), (it also means they can go though heats so I might really write smut), (just doing random things for this or something), (though..), Just Random Things, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Repressed Memories, Vampire!Saruhiko, WereWolf!Misaki, Yaoi, mythical AU, omega!misaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFriends/pseuds/SHSLFriends
Summary: Yata was a WereWolf, but was born from a Vampire male and WereWolf female, only to turn out as a full fledged WereWolf. It wasn't exactly common for WereWolves to have children with Vampires, since more often than not, either the submissive one couldn't bear the child of them, or the child was just one or the other. It was extremely rare for a hybrid to be born, but he knew they were possible. However, he also knew they were only rare because the baby often died before it was born, since it's tiny body couldn't handle the demonic energy of a Vampire, a demon in itself, then also a body that could change into their chosen animal since at times a Were child wasn't a WereWolf even if their mother figure was a WereWolf. They could even be a feline.Fushimi was born from a clan of Vampires. No one in his family liked the Were kind, but even then, Fushimi ended up befriending an adorable omegan WereWolf. He knew too much already about the births of half breeds, since a cousin of his was one and once it was found out, they were killed immediately, then the parents died too for bearing such a child. He knew he needed to protect his cute little Misaki, or else bad things would happen to him.





	1. Our First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi meets a young WereWolf by the name of Misaki Yata, but honestly..he didn't like him too much, but only due to knowing That Guy would just destroy his friendship. (For those who know who That Guy is, kudos! If you wish, tell me in the comments since I truly want to see if you know!)
> 
> (Also, That Guy is coming in the next chapter!)

The moment he met the WereWolf, his first thought was, ' _What an idiot..doing such a thing to a Vampire.._ ' But he found him oddly amusing for doing such a thing. The other had slammed his books down on the table he was at during a class, loudly announcing, "Ill be your partner for the project!" And grinned while sitting down close to him. The black haired male simply raised a brow, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as the WereWolf by him started to talk at random. He didn't even know why right now he was talking about pizza. What was pizza anyways? ( **Note** : **_Vampires get sick from actual food, as their stomach doesn't function correctly, as they're undead. They never are exposed to human/WereWolf food, and probably eat in a different area than others so they can properly get a meal while at school_**.) He looks ahead, sighing silently since he didn't even know what most foods the other was talking about where, but poultry, beef, and pork were what he knew, but only the meats them self, and not foods with them on it or in it.

As class had started, he noticed the messy handwriting of the boy, internally cringing. ' _Ugh..WereWolves are so disgusting..'_ He had thought, looking at his own paper while he had taken the notes, and made sure to make another (no, he wasn't making one for the brunette out of kindness, he just wanted a good grade for the project). He listened carefully, writing down anything important so that he could get a good grade on his tests. 'So That Guy doesn't do anything worse than he does now..' he thinks, immediately looking at the other when he felt his gaze on him, making the eyes of the older widen, then he looked back at what he was doing. 'Really? As a being like me, I would know you were looking at me.' He rolls his eyes, knowing this would be a long class already. The only thing he had paid attention to was the boy's name and well..he decided to not comment on such a name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right after most classes were finished, it was time to eat something and so Fushimi began to walk to the area for Vampires to peacefully drink from the large thermos they had to bring. As soon as he got the blood he needed in the thermos, he started to walk somewhere else, but as he walked, he was startled somewhat at the sudden appearance of the shorter boy, and almost bumped into him but his reflexes completely went into action and he stepped back rather quickly so they wouldn't get a slight chance to become more close than they already were. Even his sudden appearance had scared the other, but he recovered quick, "Want to go up to the roof to eat?" He asks, looking almost as if he had a tail, it'd be wagging right now. The Vampire watched him for a second and against his better judgement, sighed before nodding. At this, his available hand was grabbed and the other hand of the WereWolf held a bento box, making the taller sort of cringe. 'Ugh..I can smell it and it may smell nice to him, but its just...ugh..' 

As they went up the stairs to go to the roof, Fushimi made sure to hold the thermos tighter so he wouldn't drop it since he was being dragged almost all the way up the stairs, all the way to the roof. Once he was let go, he immediately went to a corner, sitting down as he drank from the thermos, and raised a brow when Misaki sat right by him and opened the bento box. He didn't pay attention to him until chopsticks were suddenly near his face, holding food. When he looked over, he saw the smaller male was watching him with a grin. "Just eat, my mom made it herself so it's definitely going to be good." He says happily, making the Vampire sort of sigh through his nose, "I'm not eating it." He mutters, earning a pout from Misaki. "Come on, just eat it!" He huffs afterwards, but then this was when Fushimi had enough and bared his fangs with a quiet hiss, startling the WereWolf, and then he realized something and set the chopsticks down. "..You don't eat...Vampires don't eat. Ugh, I can't believe I forgot this!" He lightly hit his head, frowning while looking down at his bento box.

"I'll likely get sick from the food." Fushimi mutters, now taking a quiet sip of the blood in the thermos, but when he had, Misaki lookes over. "Yeah, I know, but I forgot you were a Vampire despite knowing upon first glance when meeting you. Also, why do Vampires only drink blood? They're human too, so it isn't like they can't right?" At this, the immortal male rubbed his temple, setting the thermos down nearby. "We're technically not even close to humans in what we are considered, but we do have a human vessel. Vampires are considered a type of demon that feasts upon blood of weaker beings, and are also immortal. We are never truly considered human except in appearance, but even then, some Vampires have a warped appearance and don't even seem human and live up to their demon title.." he looked at him after he was done speaking, only to see a look of confusion on the other's face. "...I don't get it."

He wanted to face palm. This was definitely going to be a long day.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As school ended for the day, Fushimi quickly got his things and began to leave. As he was, he saw Misaki run to his side with a smile, and stick close to his side with a hum. "You never give up, huh?" He mutters, and just kept walking. "Well, you looked lonely you know, so I just wanted to get to know you!" He simply shook his head at the WereWolf's answer, looking around for a second. "My family hates the Were kind, especially my dad." He looks down at the other, no longer walking. "Eh? And why's that?" He hears Misaki ask, making the Vampire sigh. "I don't know..but they just do." He began to walk again, only to feel the smaller male stick closer to him and was only an inch or so from his side. "That's stupid..how they hate my kind. You seem nice enough." 

"..I'm not." He softly says, and speeds up, only for the boy to easily keep up. "Come on! At least try!" He yells, soon grabbing the taller's wrist, and making him hiss softly. "And why? You aren't special!" At this, he sees the brunette bare his own teeth and growl, pulling him closer. "It doesn't matter if I'm special, since you just need to live a little and actually talk to people! Stop being afraid of everything you idiot!" As soon as this was being said, his eyes widened and he frowned, looking away. He pulls away also, beginning to walk, but what stopped the WereWolf following him again was when he said this, "Saruhiko Fushimi..Just stay away from my house and you'll be fine." Immediately, this made Misaki grin and he howled softly in victory before he ran home to tell his mom perhaps that he managed to befriend a Vampire. 


	2. Knowing Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki knew what was happening and so he kept an eye on his son, even going as far as to come home more often to make sure he didn't go out as much since the moment he smelled his son's scent a week after the young Vampire began to hang out with the WereWolf, he knew he had been hanging out with a dirty, disgusting mongrel. Not even his sweet little monkey should be exposed to such filth.

Niki already knew how long now that Saruhiko had been hanging out with that mongrel, and had even been..watching them at school too when they were out but knew his son didn't know he was. He was watching as that beast tainted his son, giving him the belief the Were kind weren't bad at all. He grits his teeth, a smile now coming onto his lips. 'They are though. They're dirty mongrels that are the enemy of Vampires but why do they get along?' He didn't think further about that question because he knew the answer to it. He was leaning against Saruhiko's door when he came home, and tried to go past him to do something, but he didn't get far when the older male grabbed him roughly and slammed him into a wall. "Saru~, I thought you knew already Werewolves weren't allowed to grow close to us! After all, I did make you experience your own family members' deaths when they were found out! She was tainted by a Werewolf and they had a hybrid child, so they were all killed." He grins as he leaned close and pushed a hand against his son's neck, gripping it tightly, causing the boy to glare at him with hate in his eyes and started to claw at his arm, making blood go everywhere but the skin kept healing and he didn't even need the blood. 

"I thought you knew better? I killed them too..I killed them right in front of you..just so you would know they were impure, Saru. Our bloodline was nearly tainted by those mongrels..but no..I saved it. I saved our family from having to deal with those three and see them taint us further. I can't let that mutt taint you like she was tainted." Niki whispered, pushing some hair away softly from the other's face, causing him to suddenly stop and stare at him now. "I don't want my child to be tainted by them..I want a perfect bloodline so we can be strong. Saru, look at me in the eyes. I'll help you forget that mongrel if you just look at me...let daddy take care of you again, like when you were young and everything was perfect." He nearly grinned as the smaller looked directly into his eyes just at his words becoming soft and loving and his hand loosened its grip. He runs his fingers through the black hair of his child, the young male going into a trance as he helped him forget everything. He caught him as he passed out, slowly going onto the floor as he held Saruhiko close with a large grin on his face, chuckling lowly. "You're mine..You can't escape me, Saru. You'll never escape me, and will never forget me since I'll always be there."

He waited until the middle schooler opened his pretty blue eyes softly, his memory wiped and certain fake memories put there into his mind. As he noticed Niki, he saw a softly smiling man who he knew as his father and when a hand was lightly set on his cheek, he closed his eyes again. "Dad..what happened..?" He heard his son saying weakly, and he sighed through his nose, letting the boy lay his head on his lap. "Your Werewolf friend tried to hurt you and I saved you..you're too precious to me, after all.." he says in return, and when the blood on his arm was noticed, it only make the story more believable and the blood on his nails was obviously thought to be Misaki's when he was defending himself. It wasn't. It was all Niki's and only the twisted man's blood. "He..he attacked me..?" Niki silently chuckles, rubbing the boy's cheek with a thumb. "Yes..and I saved you. I told you Were kind was horrible and tainted..they're mongrels, Saru." 

"They...They must be.." At his son's reply, he smiled and slowly got up, holding him in his arms. "Do you want to go to bed now, Saru?" He asks softly, and so he only nodded and snuggled his head into the taller's chest and sighed softly. It was all according to his plan too. All this memory switching and memory replacing he had done, was simply one of a pureblooded Vampire's abilities and knew his son, too, would discover these abilities and be a strong offspring, then have more pureblooded children so their bloodline would continue. As he walked to Saruhiko's room, he sang softly to him, lulling him to a deep sleep so when he was placed down onto his bed, he wouldn't wake and would stay asleep. He was right too, and so when he left the room, he laughed with a large grin on his face, eyes bright and wide. He soon lowered his volume to soft chuckles of amusement, walking through the house and making sure everything was cleaned up. After all, he wanted his son to go through a perfect life, and he would be homeschooling him from now on too so he would avoid that WereWolf. He was going to make this flawless, but knew even then if he died, he'd make sure it was only from that WereWolf child or his family, just to make Saruhiko hate them due to Niki now being one of his most precious people.

He wasn't going to allow his son to be tainted by something to dirty and disgusting. He was going to make him continue being pure, and in no way tainted by them.


End file.
